


A Midnight Snack

by Arceus6892



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy x Marth oneshot.  Roy wakes up Marth in the middle of the night for a snack, but he has some interesting intentions on his mind...<br/>Originally posted on Fanfiction, but it was removed due to explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Snack

"Hey Marth I'm hungry."  Marth jolted up at the sudden voice above his head.  Groaning, he turned his head slightly to see a large-eyed redhead staring at him from the side of Marth's bed.  
    "Jeez Roy how could you still be hungry after all you ate at dinner?  What time is it anyway?" The bluenette looked at his small, digital clock on the table next to him to see that it was three in the morning.  
    "THREE O'CLOCK-Goodnight Roy." With that said, Marth rolled over to face the other direction.  
    "But Marth-"  
    "Get out."  
    "I'm still hungry."  
    "And I'm sleepy.  Go downstairs to the fridge or something."  
    "But it's lonely going by myself." The prince turned back to face Roy with an expression that seemed to read, Seriously, dude? Sighing, Marth placed his pillow over his head to block out the general's voice.  Sensing that he was going to be difficult to convince, Roy's eyes glinted with an idea.  
    Finally some peace and quiet... Marth grinned at his victory, but that victory was short-lived as he felt a presence a little too close for comfort.  Taking the pillow off his head, he carefully opened his eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine.  
    Roy's azure eyes gazed into his own, his face only a few centimeters away.  Marth could feel his breath, his lips pleading for attention...  
    Snapping out of his daze, Marth sat up and cleared his throat.  "Alright, I'll go with you..."  A wide grin swept over Roy's face.  
    "Ha ha!  I win again!  Can't resist my charms, can you?"  
    "What charms?  I'm merely going with you because you're being annoying."  
    "Uh-huh right and I'm sure that's why you were staring at me for long."  Marth's face turned scarlet, and he swiftly averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment.  
    "Wh-what?! I-I wasn't..."  The words failed him when he needed them most.  Regaining his confidence, Marth turned back to face Roy.  
    "I'll be down in a few minutes."  Roy kept staring at him, and he had to add, "I swear."  
    "I can wait for you."  
    "I'm naked."  Registering the information, Roy's face turned bright red.  
    "Oh.  I'll give you some privacy then."  With that, he headed for the door and bounded off to get a midnight snack.  Marth stayed in his bed for a few seconds, waiting until the coast was clear.  
    "You still there, Roy?"  
    "No."  Grabbing his pillow, Marth sent it flying against the door, receiving a slight yelp from the other side.  
    "Okay okay I'm going," Roy said as he hastily scrambled off.  
  
<A FEW MINUTES LATER>  
  
    "What took you so long?"  An irritated Roy asked.  
    "Why were you peeping on me when you knew I was naked?"  That response seemed to shut him up.  Opening the fridge door, the young general stared hungrily at the assortment of foods before him.  Meanwhile, Marth looked at Roy from afar, pondering his strange actions from before.  Was he really checking me out...?  He and Roy have been friends for a long time now, and he was always teasing him like that.  But this time he looked more serious...  
    "Hey Marth which is better?  This strawberry ice cream bar or this vanilla one?"  Snapping out of his pensive state, Marth frowned.  
    "Isn't it a little too late to be eating that stuff?  Besides, it's unhealthy.  Eat a fruit or something."  Roy pouted, looking dreamily at the ice cream before grabbing an orange from a basket instead.  He came up to Marth and shoved the ice cream bars in his gloved hands.  
    "Huh?  I'm not a freezer!"  Roy looked at him with a serious expression.  
    "You're too skinny.  You need to eat more," the redhead explained.  Refusing to eat the ice cream, Marth walked over to the fridge to put them back, but Roy stopped him.  
    "Eat," he demanded.  
    "Well I'm not going to eat it," Marth countered.  
    "If you don't eat the ice cream, I'll make you eat something else."  Roy grinned mischievously.  Confused, Marth said, "Look, I'm not going to eat anything!  I just want to go back to sleep."  Ignoring Roy's demands, he put the ice cream back into the freezer.  Roy chuckled; the poor prince didn't know what was coming.  Placing the orange on the counter, he waited for Marth to turn around.  Right when he did, he shoved him abruptly against the closed fridge.  
    A startled Marth could only stare at him with a befuddled expression.  
    "R-Roy what are you-" A pair of firm lips pressed against Marth's, and a moan escaped the bluenettes's mouth.  Roy brought his tongue into his mouth, scouring the warm cavern with lustful pleasure.  After a few moments of clashing tongues, Roy pulled back for air.  
    Gasping, Marth had a few seconds to calm down and comprehend what just happened.  
    "What was that for?!"  His innocent, sapphire eyes could only stare at Roy in shock.  That comment seemed to hurt Roy, because he pulled back in hurt.  
    "I thought you would enjoy that!  We've been friends for all this time, and it's obvious I've always had a crush on you!  I thought you liked me too..."  He looked down at the floor with a sad, defeated look.  Still startled, Marth took in that information.  
    "Wait...you had a crush on me?  I thought you were just kidding around!"  
    "Well, I was at first, but then I realized I really liked you..." Roy sighed, and he turned around and started walking away from the bewildered Marth.  
    "Hey wait!  Where are you going?"  
    "To bed," Roy answered sharply.  Marth jolted at his sudden angry tone of voice, and he felt terrible for upsetting his friend.  Gathering his courage, he ran after Roy, who was already in front of their apartment room.  Since they are both from the same series, the two of them shared a room together.  
    "Hey Roy..."  He turned slowly to face the Altean with cold, emotionless eyes.  Sucking in a deep breath, Marth looked at him in the eyes with a newfound confidence.  
    "That kiss...it was...nice."  Blushing at that last part, he leaned in closer to his friend.  "I can go for seconds."  As if on cue, Roy attacked Marth's mouth with strong passion, pinning the older against their apartment door.  He opened the door and pushed him through, locking it once they got in.  He came out of Marth to roughly shove him onto his bed, earning him a gasp of surprise.  Before Roy could climb atop him, Marth rolled to the side and pushed Roy down instead.  
    "Since I'm the older one, not to mention taller, I think I deserve to be seme."  In the dim light, Marth grinned with the victory of topping his lover.  Now Roy was the one surprised, but he reacted quickly by forcefully flipping him over and pinning his arms down into the bed.  
    "Maybe some other time, but this time I get to have some fun."  Roy straddled his hips between his legs and pressed a complaining Marth back into the bed with his lips.  
    "Stop whining.  It ruins the fun," Roy snapped as he broke apart the kiss.  Marth gave him an apologetic expression in response, his eyes showing a tint of sadness.  
    "Ahhhh damnit Marth that face makes me want to fuck you so bad..."  Marth blushed greatly, his face turning a bright pink.  Not giving him a chance to say anything in response, Roy tightly grabbed at Marth's evident bulge between his legs.  
    "OW! Roy, be gentle!!"  The prince whimpered at the sudden move, and Roy apologized quickly as he lessened his grip.  He began to trace his index finder around his soft spot, earning him a long moan from Marth that made Roy's own erection harden.  Wanting to tease him more, Roy lowered his hips and firmly pressed against Marth's slender body.  Playing along, Marth lifted his hips into Roy's, grinding their erections together.  
    "Ahhhh Marth mmmhh..."  A pleasing shudder went down Roy's spine and he could feel his blood traveling downwards.  Marth was panting with the excitement, and it was becoming difficult to contain himself.  He could feel his throbbing cock brushing against his pants, yearning to be free from the tight fabric.  
    "Ohhhhh Roy hurry I don't want to come in my pants..."  Agreeing to his request, Roy swiftly tore off Marth's shirt and belt and tossed them to the ground.  In the process, Marth tried ripping off Roy's shirt and belt in the same way, but with no such luck.  Roy chuckled looking at his failure.  
    "I can take care of that for you."  Not long after, his own shirt and belt were gone, along with his pants.  Now he was left in only his boxers, whereas Marth still had two more layers to go.  
    "How do you do that?"  A puzzled Marth questioned.  Replying with only a smile, Roy started removing Marth's pants but paused when he saw skin.  
    "Marth...where are your boxers?"  Blushing, the bluenette just realized something.  
    "Umm...I forgot to wear any?"  
    "So you remember to perfectly comb your hair and wear your tiara but forget about your boxers?"  The seme let out a laugh, which only made Marth blush further.  
    "Well no problem it's just less work for me."  Being hasty, he tore off Marth's pants, earning him another whimper.  
    "Ahhh be more gentle Roy..."  Roy was too lost in the sight before him to hear.  He gazed lustfully at his uke's throbbing member and immediately took Marth inside him.  Not even giving a chance for Marth to get comfortable in being exposed, he gave out a small yelp when he felt Roy's warm mouth engulfing his erection.  Roy felt a warm fluid squirt inside his mouth and coughed at the pre-cum filling his mouth.  He came out of Marth and glared at him.  
    "Hey give me a warning next time you're about to come!"  
    "Ah I'm sorry..."  Roy went back to pleasuring his uke by gently and slowly stroking his length, hardening it some more.  Marth let out another long moan, and his back arched up a little.  Breathing heavily, he had little chance to recover as Roy shoved two fingers into his mouth.  
    "I don't have any lube on me right now so you better suck on these well."  Marth nodded, his chest still heaving.  Taking out his fingers, he brought one finger into Marth's tight hole and began scissoring it.  Marth held in a gasp, his breaths coming out faster as his heart rate accelerated.  Roy put in a second finger, and Marth flinched.  The general leaned in to kiss the prince on the forehead.  
    "It's going to hurt at first, but it'll get better I promise.  You ready?"  A slight nod was all he needed.  Finally removing his boxers, Roy prepared himself at Marth's hole.  He took a deep breath first before diving in.  
    The first thrust made Marth scream in pain, and the second made tears cloud his eyes.  
    "Roy slow down ah it hurts please stop..."  Roy leaned over and kissed Marth to calm him down, stroking his face gently with his hands.  
    "I'm sorry my love I promise I'll be gentler this time, okay?"  A faint smile crossed Marth's tear-stained face, and Roy went in slower this time.  Marth held his breath, preparing for the worst when he felt an immense surge of pleasure move through his body.  
    "Ohhhhhhh Roy mhhhhh..."  
    "Hehe jackpot.  Ah I love it when you say my name..."  Roy went in again, hitting Marth's prostate some more, rewarding him with continuous moans from the Altean.  He could feel himself reaching his climax but didn't want to come before his uke.  On the other hand, Marth couldn't take it anymore.  
    "Roy I'm think I'm gonna-AH!!"  He released his sticky, white fluid over both of them, and Roy followed soon after inside Marth.  Marth let out a satisfied sigh as he felt Roy's essence spill inside him.  Both guys panting from exhaustion, they collapsed on the semen-covered bed side by side.  
    "I love you so much Roy..."  
    "I think I love you more."  Roy gave Marth a small peck on the cheek, his perfectly-combed cerulean hair now slightly messy.  He pulled his sleepy head to his chest.  He felt his soft hair between his fingers and his cold tiara pressing into him.  Marth had already drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and he was smiling.  Roy chuckled at the cute lord.  
    "NOW we can sleep..."


End file.
